fallout
by 0Requiem
Summary: When Kise discovers Aomine cheating on him, he breaks things off with what seems like too much ease for the Touou ace. Now Aomine just can't get rid of thoughts of the blonde. Aokise.
1. Chapter 1

**Fill to the tumblr kurobasu anon meme for this prompt: /post/34180344276/aomine-kise-fallout**

**I'd wait to d'anon it, but if I don't post it on here, I might never get round to completing it. Sorry, I suck at anonymity. I hope I'm not kicked out for this.**

* * *

Kise awoke to his cellphone clattering to the floor after having vibrated its way off his bedside table. With a groan, the blonde rolled to the side, squinting down in the dark to see whose name was printed in the bright screen of his phone. Perking up immediately, he quickly snatched up the phone and pressed it to his ear.

"Aominecchi!" he greeted, sitting up on his bed.

"How about a one-on-one tomorrow?" the gruff voice on the other side said.

Kise's automatic assent died in his lips as he remembered what Kasamatsu had told him that day. He'd been skipping too many practices for the sake of chasing after Aomine, and his senpai said he wouldn't put him in on the next game if he missed another practice that week.

"I can't," Kise replied, biting his lip in regret, "I have practice."

"Just skip it," Aomine said.

"I can't. I'm really sorry, Aominecchi… But we can play on Wednesday!"

"Che, never mind, then. See ya."

"Goodnight~" Kise said, but the line had already gone dead.

It had been two months since Kise had confessed to Aomine and the two had started dating. Nothing had really changed, they still played together most of the times they went out, and Aomine still always beat him at it. However, they did occasionally kiss, and there was even that one time when Aomine had taken Kise's hand after a particularly hot make-out session. Kise wanted more, of course, but he could wait. He'd waited for a long time already, after all. For the moment, he was incredibly happy with just what Aomine was giving him.

Aomine hung up the phone with muttered curses. He and Kise hadn't seen each other that weekend, and he was on edge. The truth was, the ace of Touou Academy was feeling terribly sexually frustrated. Ever since Kise had confessed— flushed cheeks, tears in his eyes and all— Aomine couldn't think of anything besides getting more _intimate_ with the blonde. He'd tried to take their kisses one step further more than once, but Kise would always pull away slightly and smile that annoying smile of his. It was nerve-wracking, and Aomine didn't know how much more his libido could take of cock blocking-Kise.

* * *

To Kise, practice the next day seemed to last longer than ever. Since that morning, the only thing on his mind had been of seeing Aomine, and he decided he'd go find him after practice was over.

The captain of the Kaijou team noticed that Kise had his mind somewhere else, and knew it wouldn't do him any good to practice if he wasn't giving it his all. With a resigned sigh, he went over to the blonde, who was wiping his face with his jersey after having scored yet another point.

"Kise, you're free to leave," Kasamatsu said, earning a surprised look from the player.

"Eh… how come?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"It's obvious that you have something you have to do… so go on ahead. But be prepared for some extra-hard training tomorrow!"

"Senpai, I love you!" Kise exclaimed, throwing his arms around the shorter male.

"Tsk, just go before I change my mind," Kasamatsu grumbled, shoving him away.

"Thank you, Captain! I owe you one," Kise threw over his shoulder as he almost danced to the locker rooms. Kasamatsu rolled his eyes at his retreating form before turning back to the game.

Kise took a quick shower before leaving towards the court he knew he'd find Aomine at. He thought about calling him to say he would be able to make it after all, but figured he'd surprise him instead. Kise liked seeing the expressions Aomine made when he was surprised or caught off guard, as rare as they were. It was like he was seeing a side of the Ace that no one else knew.

Thoughts of seeing his idol spurring him on, the blonde's hurried steps turned into running.

* * *

Aomine had been playing for little over 10 minutes when a familiar face showed up, seemingly out of nowhere, at the court.

"Eh, Tetsu, what are you doing here?"

"Good afternoon, Aomine-kun. I was just passing by, so I thought I'd come say hello," the pale-haired boy replied.

"How about we play together then?" Aomine said, dribbling the ball around Kuroko.

"I don't think we are well matched, Aomine-kun."

"Backing out from a game, Tetsu? Have you gone soft?" the tall male teased. "Has that Kagami guy not been taking care of you properly?"

Aomine watched with interest as Kuroko's eyes narrowed slightly at that. It was almost imperceptible, but he was used to observing the usually impassive boy's shifts in expression. So he decided to have some fun.

"Actually, I've been wondering about your relationship with that guy," Aomine drawled, still circling Kuroko, "The two of you seen awfully close."

"We are a team," Kuroko replied.

"Like we were, back at Teikou, right? He is your light," he said, slowing down and stopping behind Kuroko. Aomine leaned forward, whispering in the boy's ear, "But is his light strong enough, Tetsu?"

"It is." There was no hesitation in his voice.

That annoyed Aomine a little. He could see how close the two were, and it reminded him of how he and Kuroko once were. A part of him expected Kuroko to miss him more, and was put out that he'd found a replacement for him.

"Just _how_ close are the two of you, hn, Tetsu?" Aomine let the basketball in his hand bounce away, using his hands to grip Kuroko's hip and tilt his head back.

The short boy stared back up and him, his deadpan eyes unrelenting. "What are you doing, Aomine-kun?"

"Who knows."

With that, Aomine leaned his head down, capturing Kuroko's lips in his. His kiss wasn't returned, but Kuroko didn't pull away either, just stood there and let himself be pulled into Aomine's embrace. It felt strange, and not at all what he had expected. He and Kuroko had kissed before, but there was no familiarity in this kiss. Aomine frowned, trying to place the tightening he felt in his chest, but nothing came to mind.

The hand resting on Kuroko's hip went to his hair, and Aomine's frown deepened; it was too short and not smooth enough. He let it fall to Kuroko's shoulder, noting how much too short the boy was.

Kuroko pulled away and stepped back from Aomine, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. He didn't look happy. No words were exchanged between them as the boy grabbed his school bag and left.

As he watched Kuroko walk away, a flash of yellow caught the corner of his eye. He turned and saw someone standing just outside the court.

Aomine's breath caught in his throat when he realized it was Kise.

"Oy, Kise!" he called, his voice cracking a little towards the end. When the blonde showed no signs of moving from his spot, Aomine went to him, his steps more hurried than usual.

Kise had his head down, his hair hiding his face from view. Aomine reached an arm towards him, intending to touch his shoulder— or his face, his hair, _anything_— when the other stumbled back.

"Kise—"

"Don't, Aominecchi." The blonde looked up; his face was soaked with tears that, despite his eyes being squeezed shut, still flowed down his cheeks. "Please don't say anything."

Aomine didn't like where this was headed. "Oy, listen—"

"Aomine." The Touou ace's eyes widened at the other's drop of the nickname he'd been using for years. Kise's amber eyes were strange when he opened them, and his lips were curled into some twisted semblance of a smile that made Aomine's stomach drop.

He could only watch in stunned silence as Kise turned and walked back the way he came.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the positive feedback... As I thought, it really serves as an encouragement! I'll try to update this over the weekend.**

* * *

_I should've gone after him_, Aomine thought to himself the next day at school. In his mind, he knew it was what he should've done, but at the time, he was too stunned to act. Even now, he had no idea what he'd say when he saw Kise.

When the blonde's crying face flashed back at him, Aomine felt a churning in his stomach. Kise was a crybaby, and he'd seen his tears a thousand times already, but that felt different from all of the other times.

In spite of that— or maybe because of that— he decided to go find Kise after school. He'd come up with an excuse, apologize, and hold the blonde through the tears he was sure to shed. Then they could start again and forget this little event, just like they did with all of the small arguments they'd had before.

When the bell announced the end of the day, he pushed past the crowd of students to change out of his indoor shoes, and was the first to reach the school gates.

"Aomine-kun, where are you going?" Momoi called, running to him when he didn't turn back. "We have practice today, you know!"

"I'm not going," he replied, curt.

"You've been skipping way too many practices!" she protested, grabbing the back of his shirt to stop him when he ignored her.

"I have business to take care of," he said, not stopping to look back at her.

"And what kind of business is that, that it's more important than getting along with your team?"

"Shut up, Satsuki. You're annoying."

And so Aomine ended up dragging a complaining Momoi all the way to Kaijou High. There were still a few students loitering around the entrance, but most had already left, from the looks of it.

"Oh, are we coming to see Kise-kun?" the pink-haired girl asked, not sounding as annoyed anymore.

"Just be quiet and help me find him," Aomine grumbled, searching around for the blonde.

"He must be practicing, unlike someone I know," she replied. "Come on, let's get this need of yours to see your boyfriend over with already so we can go back to practice."

"Who said anything about him being my boyfriend?" the other muttered, heading towards the gym.

"Ah, you won't admit it, even now?" Momoi laughed. "Kise-kun has told everyone about how lovey-dovey the two of you are, you know. Who would've guessed that under this tough-guy act of yours you're actually very cute?"

Aomine made a disgusted face at her, "I don't know what he's told you, but it's not true."

"What, so you're not cute and lovey-dovey with your boyfriend, Dai-chan?" Momoi teased, unknowingly striking a nerve.

He wasn't. He didn't demonstrate affection like Kise did, didn't say he liked him, and, overall, didn't act like they were dating at all. Kise was always the one to initiate their kisses— even if he was the one who deepened it— and was always the one who invited him to hang out together. Thinking back, even then, he always rejected Kise's plans for typical dating programs, opting for basketball-oriented activities instead…

Aomine shook those thoughts away before they made him feel something he didn't want to feel. Okay, maybe he wasn't the best boyfriend in the world, but Kise knew what he was getting into when he had confessed. Aomine didn't act any differently now than he had his whole life, and it was this personality that Kise had grown to "like," so there was no need to overthink things.

"Oh, here they are!" Momoi said once they had reached their destination.

From their place at the entrance of the gym, he could see that the Kaijou basketball team was indeed practicing, but he didn't see the blonde among them.

"Ooh, well played, Moriyama-kun!" Momoi said from beside him, eyeing the game with interest. Leaving her to her usual player data collection, Aomine walked around the court, heading towards the locker rooms. If he didn't find Kise there, he'd try calling.

Aomine could make out soft voices coming from around the corner that led to the locker area. In favor of not announcing his presence to whoever it was that still lingered there even after practice had started, he leaned against the wall and strained to hear what was being said. He wasn't _eavesdropping_— he merely wanted to check if Kise was inside before making a move.

"…pretend. It's fine." Aomine recognized the voice of the captain of the Kaijou team.

"Senpai…" Yep, it was Kise alright.

"You don't have to play today if you don't feel like it."

"But yesterday I—" there was a pause before Kise continued, "—I already skipped, so—"

"Kise. It's fine." Aomine frowned at the other's overly familiar way of addressing the blonde.

"Thank you, Kasamatsu-senpai. But really, I'm okay." The Touou ace thought he heard a smile in Kise's voice, and licked dry lips when he recognized it as an sincere one.

Aomine heard shifting, and slowly backed away from his place in the shadows.

Later that day, Momoi called to ask where the hell Aomine had gone, and to say that his boyfriend played beautifully during practice.

* * *

_It was warm the day Kise showed up at Aomine's doorstep before school. The blonde hadn't been wearing a uniform, and that in itself surprised him more than the fact that the boy was there at all._

_When he asked what the other was doing there, he was met by semi-coherent stuttering and a lack of eye-contact that made him roll his eyes impatiently and brush past the blonde. A tug on the back of his school sweater made him look back at a blushing Kise._

_"I wanted to… talk?" it sounded like a question, and Aomine hid his curiosity behind a frown._

_"Well, go ahead then. Talk. I'm going to school."_

_Kise shuffled behind him before releasing his sweater. He fell in step beside Aomine as he started to walk. Aomine remembered waiting impatiently for the other to start talking, and that it seemed like an eternity had gone by before he did._

_"Aominecchi, I… It's just that… There's something I've wanted to say for a while, but…" Kise trailed off, and Aomine stopped. Kise jerked to a stop as well, his eyes burning a hole on the pavement by his feet._

_"Yeah, I'm listening," Aomine prompted, his curiosity fully piqued. Kise's eyes were tantalizingly vulnerable when he looked up into Aomine's._

_"Towards Aominecchi, I…" he licked his lips, and Aomine followed the movement. "I like you."_

_That had drawn a laugh from the ace. He wasn't blind, he had seen the way Kise looked at him during practice, and he wasn't stupid, he knew exactly what those looks meant. He just hadn't expected the blonde to know what it meant for himself, or to have him confess like this._

_His laugh must have done Kise in, because he took a step back and lowered his eyes to the ground again. "Y-yeah, gross, right?" He was smiling. Aomine narrowed his eyes. "Just forget I said an—"_

Aomine remembered associating the taste of Kise's lips to sunshine, and thinking the slightly shorter boy must have eaten something sweet for breakfast when he parted his lips against his. They had to pull away after only a short while though, and Kise's amber eyes looked positively pearly with tears when he opened them.

They had parted ways then, with him heading off to school and Kise to god-knows-where.

Aomine should know where; he should've gone with him. At least, though, Aomine should have told Kise that it was alright to like him.


End file.
